Heart rate monitors have become widely-used training aids for a variety of sports. Some heart rate monitors use sensors based on photoplethysmography (PPG) technology. The PPG sensors include infrared light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and photodetectors, and offer a simple, reliable, low-cost means of monitoring pulse rate noninvasively, both at rest and during exercise.